


Sungjae's Nightmare

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Aliens, Dreams, I have no idea as to where this came from..., Jungle, M/M, Mermaids, Nightmare, and many more - Freeform, disney character mentioned, fairytails, i should put tags that are more relative to the stories, this is getting longer and i don't know why...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Sungjae takes his nightmares for reality...





	1. Chapter 1

Sungjae woke up panicked, he had a very weird nightmare, two aliens, who looked a lot like Hyunsik and Ilhoon had kidnapped him and were doing strange experiments, then another alien, who looked like an evil version of Peniel came and said that they needed to experiment more so Sungjae was crying and holding to his lifeline (who appeared to be Changsub in real life). Since he couldn't go back to sleep because the dream had seem too real, he was now convinced that Hyunsik and Ilhoon were aliens, disguised as humans (he also knew that since Peniel is an angel, the part where he was there wasn't true, after all, it was all a nightmare).

Since he was moving around too much, Changsub ended up kicking him in his sleep so Sungjae stoop up, but, at 5 in the morning, there wasn't anyone awake, he turned on the tv in the living-room and waited for somebody to wake up and keep him company...(he had thought about waking Changsub up but he loved living and didn't want to die yet so he didn't wake him up...). He ended up falling back asleep on thae couch. 

When he woke up again, the first thing his still half asleep mind noticed was Eunkwang and Ilhoon playing chess (even though he always lost, Eunkwang kept trying to win against Ilhoon). He then noticed he had been comfortably settled on the couch, with a blanket and his head was resting on Changsub's shoulder who was reading...wait what ? Was he seriously...reading ? This was a once in a lifetime sight, Sungjae would have to take a picture... Peniel was dusting without any motivation  (why in the world was he doing that?) and it reminded him of his nightmare so he instinctively clung to Changsub for safety, the latter finally noticed he had woken up and asked him if he had slept well because he had found him earlier (he had woken up because his heater (Sungjae) had disappeared) and had thought for a second that he was dead because he was upside down on the couch and it was scary, so he had settled him better (and had ended up getting stuck with Sungjae's head on his shoulder), he had had the bad idea to ask Ilhoon to give him something to keep him busy since he had left his phone upstairs, Ilhoon had came back holding a book with a devilish smile (it explained a lot...) and Changsub couldn't say anything since he didn't want to wake Sungjae up, it made Singjae smile but he was still alert...who knew when Ilhoon's true nature would come out ?

He freed Changsub to go get dressed but crossed paths with Hyunsik who gave him an adorable good-morning smile but it started an alarm in Sungjae's head and he ran back to cling on Changsub (who didn't really care, now that he had started the book, he wanted to finish it) to find safety and comfort, Hyunsik didn't quite get what was happening to Sungjae, since he hadn't done anything weird in a while he really didn't understand.   
Sungjae only dared to pull away once Hyunsik wasn't in sight anymore (Ilhoon could be managed by those in the same room, Hyunsik however...). He ran to his bedroom, passed by Minhyuk who wondered what was going on with that kid again... He was armed with a feather duster and was thoroughly cleaning the corridor (this is when Sungjae understood that Peniel had been to nice to refuse helping Minhyuk in his cleaning) while singing. 

When he went back downstairs later, he found Changsub making lunch (this was also something rare) while reading (OMG, WHAT THE F*** DID ILHOON DO TO HIM ?, this is Sungjae thinking...) while Peniel (who had managed to escape Minhyuk) was setting the table and Eunkwang and Ilhoon were waxing the living-room floor (they were probably Minhyuk's victims too) and Hyunsik was energically cleaning the windows (Sungjae deduced that unlike the others he was doing it on his own free will...), Minhyuk could still be heard singing even though it couldn't be sure as to where he was exactly. Sungjae decided to go help Changsub before Minhyuk caught him not doing anything...   
During the afternoon, Sungjae was requisitioned to clean the bathroom, actually, he (Minhyuk, who else...?) gave all of them something to clean, he was in some kind of crazy cleaning mood.

When he was finished he went downstairs and found Peniel and Hyunsik arm-wrestling, Peniel inevitably lost and it made Sungjae run away to his protector (Changsub), on the way, he passed by Eunkwang who was laughing really hard for some reason, he understood when he saw Minhyuk wearing an hideous pink sweater with "Eunkwang" followed by a heart written in red on the front and another big heart on the back, Minhyuk didn't seem to like the gift (Sungjae was almost sure that when he had seen Eunkwang, the latter was running away from the clnsequences of his acts...), Sungjae ran away again because he saw Ilhoon coming his way (he didn't quite understanf why) and finally found Changsub who was...omg, he was still reading with Sqmi using him as a mattress. Sungjae got curious and wondered what book Ilhoon had gave him for him to be that focused. He looked at the title and asked himself 3 questions:  
\- What the actual f*** ?  
\- Why in the world did Ilhoon even own this ?  
\- What could be so fascinating in Winnie-The-Pooh ?

In the evening, Hyunsik finally managed to get a hold of Sungjae and trapped him then asked him why he had been avoiding him all day, Sungjae tried to flee but Ilhoon (who was also curious as to why Sungjae avoided him) blocked the way, thankfully for Sungjae, Changsub arrived here by pure hasard (he had finished the book and was on his way to give it back to Ilhoon), Sungjae jumped on him and hid behind him while screaming that it was because they were aliens disguised as humans and that they were going to do weird experiments on him. There was a big 5 seconds long blank before the 3 others burst out laughing, then Ilhoon started a skit saying the plan was all ruined because Sungjae had discovered them, Hyunsik was laughing so hard he fell and Changsub hit him on the head with the book (not meanly, more desperately like "what are we gonna do with you...") and told him to stop believing nightmares were reality (Sungjae wondered how he knew where his suspicions had come from...)

Intrigued by Hyunsik's laugh filling the house, Eunkwang, Minhyuk and Peniel joined them and burst out laughing too when Ilhoon told them the story and Sungjae was all sheepish but luckily for our little youngest, super Changsub was there to comfort-hug him and to tuck him in his bed later and was about to leave him but Sungjae had decided differently and kept him prisoner because he hadn't quite liked how he had left him for a book all day and also because he had had quite some scares and he "absolutely" needed a big teddybear tonight and he was just a small poor lost child and that maybe, a monster would come out during the night and would eat him and then, Changsub would really regret not having been there to protect him from the monster. Faced with this pleading, Changsub couldn't do anything but to give in (especially since pleading Sungjae is really really really really really cute and he couldn't resist him anyway). Sungjae settle with his now teddybear while holding on to him so hard that said teddybear ended up begging him to let go a little otherwise he would probably die by suffocation if Sungjae kept holding on to him like that, reluctantly, Sungjae loosened his embrace a bit and fell asleep

He didn't have any nightmares but he dreamt of Eunkwang falling down because he had tripped on the princess dress he was wearing and was saved in extremis by Minhyuk wearing a knight armor. Once awake, Sungjae seriously wondered what was wrong with his brain and feared dreaming for a whole week...


	2. Sungjae's nightmare (yes, another one...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't supposed to have annother chapter but I wrote this recently (I actually don't even remember writing the dream which is probably why this is crazy...) and decided that since it was written already... I should just add it...

Sungjae woke up panicked, it was yet another nightmare, this time, it was Changsub (who was dressed as a teddybear for some reason) who had been kidnapped by a bad guy who looked strangely like Minhyuk, even though in the dream he had very long hair tied in a bun and dyed in a bright green (which was a very disturbing sight) and wore a weird t-shirt with what seemed to be thousands of very small pics of Eunkwang printed on it. It was horrifying. He went to look for him, but found instead Ilhoon who looked like a beggar but was a genious, he ended up being very useful in Sungjae's quest as he had seen Minhyuk, he had dealt with him before when he had tried to take his Hyunsik away from him, they had thought like crazy but it had actually appeared that they had fought for nothing because Hyunsik had actually escaped before Minhyuk could even kidnap him...but since Changsub was an idiot, he probably hadn't thought of escaping and Sungjae woke full of worry because he couldn't find him on his nightmare and had woke up to the sound of long green-haired Minhyuk's evil laugh.

He looked beside him but he was alone, that didn't reassure him, he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep with Changsub beside him. He stood up and started roaming around the house (he kept looking at odd places instead of looking where Changsub would obviously be at this time of the day: the kitchen) and was really not at ease since he couldn't find him...

 

He asked the others if they had seen him and no-one had. When he went in the kitchen and that there was only Minhyuk there he sent him a murderous stare (Minhyuk didn't quite understand why since he was just asking him if he had slept well) and decided to eat something to ease his worry.

 

He kept on staring at Minhyuk who really didn't understand why and just acted normally but then started overthinking on why would Sungjae be mad at him while doing the dishes...

~~~ ~~~  
Meanwhile, Changsub was at his dentist appointment...  
~~~ ~~~

Once he was done eating, Sungjae decided to get dressed and went back to his roaming around the house...  
When it became obvious Changsub wasn't anywhere in sight, he jumped on Minhyuk and started shaking him asking where he had put him and how he had hidden his hair and Minhyuk was confused.

 

Right then, Changsub entered the house while cheerfully singing that he was home and Sungjae dropped Minhyuk and flew to him (this ended up being a scary experiment for both Minhyuk and Changsub). Sungjae examined him, we never know what could have happened, and asked him where in the world he had gone because he was worried, Changsub looked at him while thinking that this boy was sometimes the biggest idiot the earth had ever beared and answered him that he was at the dentist's and that if he was worried, he could have just called him to know where he was, the last statement let Sungjae in despair. Why hadn't he thought of this ?

 

He followed him everywhere for the rest of the day (which caused some problems for Changsub «no Sungjae, I'm not letting you come with me to the bathroom»...) and kept interfering whenever Minhyuk stood too close to Changsub for his taste.

 

In the evening, Minhyuk ended up asking him what he had done to him to be treated like that and to his surprise, Hyunsik was the one to answer that Sungjae probably had had another crazy nightmare that involved him and at that moment Sungjae jumped again on Minhyuk saying (screaming) that if he dared lay a single finger on his Changsub, he would have to bear the consequences that would be terrible for him and that Sungjae wouldn't stay still and he knew Ilhoon would help him, Minhyuk was lost, he didn't understand why it was him the bad guy and Ilhoon the nice one since the other way around seemed a lot more logical but then he remembered Sungjae was the one who had had that nightmare so obviously, the whole thing wouldn't make any sense. He suddenly felt that he was freed from Sungjae's grip and noticed that Changsub had taken Sungjae away and was scolding him to stop believing that nightmares were premonitions because they were just nightmares and asked him to tell him the nightmare and Sungjae started his story and it didn't make any sense (the only one who seemed to have understood was Ilhoon who was laughing his heart out).

 

Sungjae then apologized to Minhyuk sheepishly and went to his room, looking shameful, dragging Changsub behind him.

 

That night, Sungjae dreamt of Hyunsik having the ability of transforming into an eagle, when he was in his eagle form, he spent most of his time on Ilhoon's shoulder, staring at Sungjae with an evil smirk (Sungjae didn't know eagles could even have evil smirks) and Peniel kept telling him to stop playing with Pennie because the poor dog thought Hyunsik/the eagle was going to eat her.

 

This very weird dream fortunately came to an end when Sungjae was awoken by Changsub hitting him because he snored and the latter didn't understand when Sungjae thanked him for waking him up and went back to sleep right after...

 

He then dreamed he was a fish in the sea and that was the best dream he had had in a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading wonderful people that you are and have a great day and if it's cold where you are right now stay well covered from it and don't catch a cold !!! if it's hot, enjoy! and if it's too hot, find a fresher place and enjoy Sungjae's crazy nightmares well because you are awesome!~~~~~  
> By the way, I don't know why but I think Sungjae is definitely the type of person that would have completely crazy dreams and would woke up wondering if they are actually true or not...  
> 


	3. Another dream rather than nightmare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of references to disney characters...well, modified a bit...

Sungjae had watched Kuzco before going to bed and dreamt he was a lama.

 

An evil Eunkwang had made him drink some disgusting beverage and he had turned into a lama. He had actually never seen a real lama before so he had no idea whether he was truly a real lama or not.

 

The dream was crazy. He ran around the jungle, and the bad guy was actually Eunkwang who was actually Rapunzel and he did crazy stuff with his hair and his prince was Minhyuk and they chased lama Sungjae around.

 

It was actually because Sungjae had scammed them and their revenge had been to turn him i to a lama. But they weren't the true evil ones since they were only getting revenge...

 

He ended up in the Beast's castle, the beast turned out to be Hyunsik while the beauty/Ilhoon was the true evil and ordered Hyunsik around. But then he was saved from the Beast's castle by bald Peter Pan/Peniel before finding snow white/Changsub in a quieter place of the woods and he had already eaten the apple so Sungjae kissed him and woke him up which made him turn into a human again but was first rejected because Changsub thought he was a pervert for kissing a stranger, especially when that stranger had been forcibly put to sleep by evil Beauty (Ilhoon) because he threatened his place as the most beautiful in the country and Sungjae had to kneel in front of him and serenade him because, that's the only thing that came to his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Peter Pan/Peniel, Rapunzel/Eunkwang and Prince/Minhyuk were spying on them and found very entertaining that Snow White/Changsub was actually rejecting Sungjae.

 

But Evil Beauty Ilhoon had not said his last word. He had chased after Sungjae and attacked him, but Snow White/Changsub protected him and fell into another profound sleep that only his true love could awake him from.

Sungjae was dismayed. He didn't think that that stupid Snow White would do anything for him since he had only been a bitch since Sungjae had saved him...

 

A lot of people volunteered but Sungjae protected Snow White from them because they didn't seem to be the right ones...all the while, the Beauty was laughing evilly and the Beast seemed sad but happy at the same time because the Beauty kept complimenting him to have helped to find Sungjae and Snow White so fast.

 

Rapunzel/Eunkwang decided they would help Snow White/Changsub because they were friends and he summoned Peniel's true personality to help them: the fairy godfather, who told Sungjae that the only way to wake Snow White up was for him to kiss him again because Snow White's only true love was none other than Sungjae and he had not expected that since all he had done whith Snow White was fighting since they had met.

 

Then, the fairy godfather went to take care of the Beauty's evilness, indeed, it wasn't true evilness, an evil spell had been casted upon him by an evil person that the fairy godfather eliminated. The beast/Hyunsik had been obeying him to protect him and because he loved him.

 

Then, the Beauty apologized to everyone and the dream ended with the Beauty and the Beast's wedding, which was extaordinary, then he got dragged in a quiet corner by Snow White who started scolding him for some reason before aggressively kissing him while saying he "hated" him and Sungjae thought Snow White was pretty lunatic but didn't complain since he "hated" him too.

 

When Sungjae woke up, he wondered again what was wrong with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't understand why this is getting even longer...  
> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any typos!  
> 


	4. Mermaid Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I wanted to add about the previous chapter:  
> Eunkwang is Rapunzel because imagining him with crazy long hair was fun and Minhyuk fitted well with the guy in Tangled...  
> Ilhoon and Hyunsik were almost the other way around but Ilhoon as an evil version of the Beauty fitted better...(even though princess Hyunsik will come someday...just wait for it...) and for Changsub, I hesitated between Cinderella and Snow White but since he fits Snow White description better... (and I don't know, bitchy snow white sounds better than bitchy cinderella)  
> Anyway, the previous chapter was really fun to write so I hope you liked it and I'm back with another crazy dream with Sungjae as a mermaid this time... This one might end up being the most elaborated dream I wrote so far... And it's mostly Minhyuk and Sungjae in there and Sungjae witnessing some Minkwang going on and there's some changjae too but i guess this has turned out to be more of a minkwang story... (from Sungjae's point of view though, it's still his dream after all...) at least for now...  
> Anyway, these have come to be more crazy dreams than nightmares but if I think of any other nightmares...  
> You know, this is basically an excuse to write whatever crazy stuff comes to my mind... this is really fun to write though...  
> Anyway, good reading! (I have no idea whether or not this greeting exists or if this is even called a greeting... forgive my sometimes weird English, it's not my first language...)

He was a mermaid, it felt great since he could talk with all kinds of fishes and he had a friend who was a shark and they liked to go mess around in some wrecked ships and then usually got scold by Minhyuk when he went home.

 

Minhyuk was one of the most beautiful mermaids in the city, his tail was red, which was really rare, it was said that he had given his heart to a human, which was why he had never gotten married.  
Minhyuk had been taking care of Sungjae for as long as he could remember, Sungjae's parents had tragically died when he was just a little mermaid and Minhyuk had taken him in.

 

The city was governed by the recently crowned Hyunsik, he was a splendid mermaid, his tail was a golden one, his mother absolutely wanted to marry him off to a princess from another city but he had already found love and kept rejecting the wedding offers, however, he had to keep it low because his love was a low-born mermaid his mother didn't approve of.  
Said low-born mermaid was Ilhoon, he was one of Sungjae's friend, it was known that he was the most beautiful of his age but because of his condition, Hyunsik's mother was against their wedding. Sungjae didn't get why because even though Ilhoon wasn't the best, he was way better than all these princesses she wanted to marry Hyunsik off to…

 

Sungjae's best friend was Peniel, he was an exploring mermaid, the ones that traveled around the seas to bring back knowledge of all kinds, he was a really nice kid and Sungjae always felt a bit sad when he wasn't around, which happened a lot since he was often traveling.

 

And his biggest dream was to go to the land. He knew that mermaids could have legs, like humans have, when they were there, and they could breathe but had to go back to the sea whenever they could because it was where they were in their best condition.  
It is said that mermaid only truly love once, and Sungjae dreamt of the day he would know how it felt. Even though Minhyuk didn't acknowledge it, he was pretty sure his true love was the human the city talked about. But Minhyuk never mentioned the time he had spent on the land. Whenever Sungjae asked about it, he changed the subject, or remembered he had forgotten to do something and went away.

 

But Sungjae's birthday was coming up and since Minhyuk had forgotten the year before, he had promised to give him whatever he wanted and Sungjae planned to ask to bring him on the ground, just for a while, just to have been there at least once.  
When the day came, he asked him and Minhyuk hesitated for a very long while before agreeing on some conditions: Sungjae would obey him there, and not whatever he wanted like he always did, and that unless he couldn't do otherwise, he stayed quiet and let Minhyuk do the talking.  
Sungjae eagerly agreed and they decided to go a few days later.  
Sungjae would have loved to bring Peniel too but he was away traveling and would not be back for weeks.

 

The day finaly came and Sungjae was extremely happy. They got out of the sea on a deserted beach, Minhyuk gave him clothes he had taken out of a bag and told him humans were always dressed like this and Sungjae told him he wasn't that ignorant. Walking was weird. But Sungjae managed it just fine. Minhyuk looked so small with legs, since he was older than Sungjae, his tail was longer but it turned out he was small without it...whereas Sungjae was tall.

They walked on the shore for a while, Minhyuk seemed stressed and Sungjae ended up asking him why and he answered he didn't feel ready to see humans again and Sungjae thought for a while that they may should have waited for a bit longer before coming on land, but what was done was done.  
Minhyuk led him on a pathway and told him they would arrive at a village in the late afternoon. They would find somewhere to sleep there, stay a few and go back home after. Since it was his first time out there, they wouldn't stay too long.

 

The village they were heading for wasn't far from the sea and Sungjae asked why they hadn't come there by swimming, it would have been a lot faster and Minhyuk told him the villagers thought mermaids were thieves, which his why they came by foot. They weren't far from the village that they crossed path with a guy that seemed worried and Minhyuk just froze. Sungjae, who had kept walking noticed a bit late and had to go back to him.  
The other guy had froze a few steps away from Minhyuk and turned around, puzzled.  
Sungjae figured they probably knew each other and by knew, he meant as people who have had some strong relationship before. From Minhyuk's expression, Sungjae guessed this was most probably his rumoured human lover.  
The guy looked at Minhyuk for a while before he hesitantly asked:  
\- Min...Minhyuk? Is it really you?  
Minhyuk just nodded, Sungjae had never seen him like this, he was always so full of composure, he never seemed as uncertain and lost as he did right now.  
The guy then noticed Sungjae and asked:  
\- Are...are you Sungjae?  
Sungjae nodded, surprised that he knew about him, Minhyuk had probably gone to the land a lot more often than Sungjae had thought he had...  
Minhyuk finally unfroze and had a crooked smile, he said (in a tone that did not seem totally natural):  
\- Yes Eunkwang, it's Sungjae, how...how have you been? It's been a while!

 

The Eunkwang guy smiled and said he had been well and could see Minhyuk had too and that was great and that of course, the inn was doing just fine and if they wanted to sleep there, the door was open but he had to find that freaking f*cking (and he used a lot more insults before getting to the end of it, Sungkae noticed it made Minhyuk smile a lot even though he tried to hide it) guy that disappeared and was probably asleep in some unexpected place and he had to look for him everywhere.  
He was literally vomitting words fastly and Sungjae figured it was probably because he was nervous. Minhyuk just thanked him for the offer and said they would gladly sleep there, which made Eunkwang smile widely and Sungjae thought he kind of looked cute when he did, but Eunkwang suddenly saw something and excused himself before running off somewhere saying he would see them later, which made Minhyuk smile even more.  
When Sungjae started asking questions, he just started to walk again saying he would answer him later.

 

They walked until they had arrived to the village and Minhyuk laughed at Sungjae who marvelled at everything he saw. Sungjae kept thanking him for bringing him to the land and ran around the place trying to see everything.  
He then realized he was hungry and wondered what did the human eat and went back to Minhyuk who had found a bench and was waiting for Sungjae to stop running around and asked him what kind of food they could eat, which made Minhyuk laugh and he brought Sungjae to an inn, which looked very friendly, he said they would eat and sleep there, Sungjae asked if this was that Eunkwang guy's inn and Minhyuk just nodded and smiled.

They went inside and Minhyuk directly went to a certain table and a guy, who seemed to want to be anywhere but here, approached them and asked them what they wanted to eat and when Minhyuk was about to answer, Eunkwang popped out of nowhere and answered for him that they would have the usual and the other guy looked at him with a weird face that made Sungjae want to laugh, then the other guy started walking backward to the front door once he realized Eunkwang was too busy staring at Minhyuk to notice him but Eunkwang suddenly snapped out of it and ran after him while shouting «CHANGSUB COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SH*T» and Minhyuk actually laughed at that one, Sungjae laughed too because it was kind of a funny sight, the Changsub guy was running around the room, chased by Eunkwang and it was probably a pretty common sight here since everybody in the room was acting like nothing was happening, which made Sungjae laugh even more.

Minhyuk briefly explained to him that they were like this all the time, and that made Sungjae laugh again. Then Eunkwang came back (he was dragging Changsub behind him) and told them they would have their food soon and he would come eat with them because he had wanted to meet Sungjae for a while (Sungjae was once again surprised he knew about him), and Minhyuk answered him it sounded great and he could keep Changsub if he wanted (Sungjae wondered if that Changsub was some kind of pet instead of a human, after all, he didn't know about all species that lived on the land), and that made Eunkwang laugh while Changsub rolled his eyes.

They disappeared to the kitchen while whispering to each other, Minhyuk was still smiling which made Sungjae ask him why he had said he wasn't ready to see human again in the morning and his smile instantly disappeared. He started to explain in a low voice:  
\- You see, most people here don't like mermaids, they say we are thieves and we arm humans, which you know isn't true. Beside, a lot of humans think mermaids can bring them money so they capture them and sell them.  
\- Why?, asked Sungjae, he had always known mermaids weren't usually liked by humans but didn't know it was that bad.  
\- They say our tears are pearls, some say it can grant a wish, some say it is a very valuable pearl and they can sell it for a lot of money...  
\- They're crazy...  
Minhyuk laughed a bit at that comment and was about to say something when Eunkwang went back with two plates and sat with them with a big smile, he told Sungjae he was going to like this and then, basically stared at them eating, and grabbed Changsub when he was passing by (without even looking, which impressed Sungjae) and sat him down with him (which made Minhyuk laugh a bit again, while Sungjae wondered what kind of relationship they had).  
\- I see you guys are still at it…, said Minhyuk, who still had a smile and seemed a lot more comfortable now.  
Eunkwang vaguely nodded before asking:  
\- So what brings you here? You haven't come back since...that event, why did you come back???  
\- I heard that person was gone now, and Sungjae wanted to see the land.  
Sungjae figured the two guys most probably knew about them being mermaids and didn't seem to be the kind of person Minhyuk had described earlier. Eunkwang was still staring had the both of them, and Changsub seemed to be vaguely interested in the conversation even though Sungjae wasn't really sure if he was listening or just pretending to.

 

Eunkwang then started pestering Sungjae with questions, about him, his tastes, if he liked the land so far, if he liked the food, if he wanted to come back, if he had seen humans before, if he had weird fish as friends, if it felt really weird to have legs when you’re used to have a tail and a lot more questions, and Sungjae (Minhyuk had told him he could talk as much as he wanted with Eunkwang, that human was a great guy) answered and asked questions too while Minhyuk listened to them with a fond smile.

 

It took them a while to notice Changsub had disappeared again and Eunkwang just sighed, having a silent conversation with Minhyuk who just shrugged and they kept on talking, Eunkwang explained some human stuff to Sungjae and after a while, Minhyuk told Eunkwang that they should get going because at this rate, Sungjae wouldn’t be able to see the whole city before it got too dark and Eunkwang apologized for taking up too much of their time (with a terrified look, Sungjae figured he was afraid they wouldn’t come back to the inn, which would be sad because he liked that Eunkwang guy).

They went back to exploring the city and Sungjae was so happy Minhyuk had agreed to bring him to the land, it was awesome!  
They went on the port and Sungjae looked at all the fishing boats, he knew most of them, but usually saw them from under the water so it was funny to see how it was supposed to be looked at, it reminded him of that deserted island he used to go to when he was little, well, he didn't go on it but he usually went at that creek and it was there he had seen humans from up close for the first time, there was a familly, parents and their kid and they had a very small boat that did not look very safe, he had had to hide because he was supposed to be seen by humans, but he knew the boy had seen him and he had always wondered if that boy had told his parents he had seen a mermaid...

But the night came and Minhyuk decided it was time for them to head back to the inn because the streets at night weren't the vest and Sungjae followed him, still in awe at everything he had seen in the human world.

They went back to the inn and Changsub was back and seemed in a lot better mood than earlier (even if Eunkwang was eying him with what must have meant to be a murderous stare), and he led them to a table with a smile that almost gave a twitch to Sungjae's heart, he had not noticed the guy was this cute before...

And then Minhyuk left him to go speak to Eunkwang (Sungjae suspected it had something to do with the fact that Minhyuk had had dreamy eyes all afternoon)...  
While Minhyuk had left him, Sungjae obeserved the humans some more and Minhyuk finally came back, with Eunkwang and their dinner and Changsub joined them and randomly asked Minhyuk if he had some news for him and Minhyuk actually updated him on the city and Hyunsik’s forbidden love with Ilhoon, Eunkwang seemed to know about it too and Sungjae wondered just how much time Minhyuk had spent with them...then he understood better when Minhyuk explained to him that they had actually met Hyunsik when he had come to the land and that since Minhyuk had known them for a while...they kind of knew a lot about mermaid life.  
Sungjae relaxed a bit, these guys were funny and nice and Minhyuk seemed to trust them...a lot. And then Minhyuk decided it was time for them to go to sleep and Sungjae didn’t want to because he wanted to talk more to the humans and moreover, music had started playing and Sungjae wanted to hear more of it.

That’s about when Sungjae woke up and realized the music in his dream was his alarm...he was kind of sad to have to wake up because that dream was great and it felt like he had been watching a movie, or been into a fairy tail and that felt awesome. And he was really curious of how the dream was going to end...  
But Sungjae had obligations and just hoped he would be able to finish this dream one day...


	5. Jungle dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual update, I am just cleaning out things a bit (mostly correcting what I hadn't corrected before) since I have some time to loose, I ended up deleting this one so I am just re-putting it... by the way, I re-read some stuff that I wrote... where do I get these ideas? I don't even remember writing more than half of that lol...

Sungjae was travelling around a jungle, for some reason, he was with a shrunk Peniel, yes, shrunk, Peniel was about 30 cm tall and always stayed seated on Sungjae's shoulder, it was weird, and he had no idea as to how he had gotten shrunk but he was cute... He also had a hat and it was large so it protected shrunk Peniel from the rain.  
They were not alone in the jungle, Sungjae and shrunk Peniel were in a team, there was Minhyuk too and they were looking for a kind of Tarzan, no-one had ever saw him, and Minhyuk had had this weird obsession of wanting to find him in forever and had prepared an expedition. So it was Minhyuk, head of the expedition, Sungjae, shrunk Peniel and Hyunsik. Sungjae was here because he was a jungle specialist and Hyunsik carried the bags.  
They had come so far in the jungle they were in lands that probably no men from the city had ever walked on.

At least they thought so until they came across a sort of abandoned camp, Minhyuk investigated for a while and told the camp wasn't that old. They settled there and Hyunsik was sent to hunt (that's the second reason he was there, the man they needed, even though shrunk Peniel didn't need a lot of food). A few hours later, he still hadn't come back when he had said it would not take him more than an hour.

He didn't come back at all. The next day they had still no news from him. They were worried about him and decided to stay at the old camp for a couple of days more. Sungjae was the one sent to do the hunting, but his thing was fishing so they didn't have much to eat, Peniel was the most worried. While he was hunting, Sungjae came across an unexpected sight. A dude. Like, a man that didn't quite look normal. He seemed to have been in the jungle for like, forever. He looked at Sungjae as if he was some kind of weird animal and kicked the sort of pack that was beside him without stopping staring at Sungjae.

Out of the sort of pack came a little monkey: «Go tell them I found another one, and whether they like it or not, I'll bring him too.» and the monkey went away running. He approached Sungjae and held him by the arm, Sungjae wanted to fight but something in the guy was kind of scaring him so he didn't. Especially when the guy told him that if he said anything, he would cook and eat him and that scared Sungjae some more.

They ended up in a sort of city in the trees and he led Sungjae to a sort of throne that was a bit higher than the rest of the houses and under it, there was a sort of small house and bars, it was probably the prison, and Sungjae ran to it when he saw Hyunsik was in there and asked him how he had ended up here and how he was doing and that they were really worried and where in the world where they and did he know anything about the guy that had brought him here because he was weird and Sungjae got interrupted in his rambling of words by said weird guy that told him to go meet the king and he would see the other one soon anyway.

On the way up (somewhere else in the tree village), they were a lot of monkeys here and very few humans, another guy stopped them with a judging stare to the weird guy «Ilhoon...you brought another one? What are we even going to do with him? Please don't tell me you told him you were going to eat him because you traumatized that poor Hyunsik guy and Eunkwang wasn't happy with you because we're supposed to be friendly dude...what's wrong with you???»  
Ilhoon just ignored him and kept dragging Sungjae, the guy followed them, looking done with Ilhoon.  
Ilhoon brought Sungjae to the king and the king was wild (literally wild, Sungjae had not expected this), the guy that had been scolding Ilhoon was in the king's room and seemed at first very interested but Sungjae soon realized he was actually asleep and wondered how the hell he had fallen asleep so fast, like they had entered the room like, 2 minutes ago? but since no-one seemed to mind, Sungjae just ignored it.

The king was a lot more friendlier than that Ilhoon, he was all smiles and asked Sungjae a lot of questions about his life and about the rest if the expedition, he said they should go and make them come to the village too because a storm was coming and the old camp wasn't that great of a place.

Sungjae was startled, so these guys knew about them?

Eunkwang explained that Changsub had followed them for a while because he didn't have anything better to do with his life and so yes, they had known all along and the person they were looking for was most probably himself, Eunkwang, king of the jungle...  
The thing that was striking Sungjae was...why were they keeping Hyunsik in a prison if they knew who they were? He didn't get that. Maybe they were two-faced...

But they didn't show any signs of changing, they were very nice, and it turned out Hyunsik was only locked up because of Ilhoon who had some stuff going on these days that none of them understood and none of them wanted to understand because they all knew it wouldn't help Hyunsik out of there, Sungjae realized at that moment the whole village was crazy, firstly because the one that should be locked up was that Ilhoon guy and why was that guy still sleeping with all the noise ? He also learned later sleeping guy was that Changsub that had been following them and seriously wondered how they hadn't noticed him.

Sungjae didn't really know how but he ended up in the prison too and got to catch up with Hyunsik. A while later, they heard voices getting louder and louder and a few minutes later, Eunkwang, the king, opened up the prison, pestering about «ridiculous behavior» and apologized to Hyunsik and Sungjae because they were not supposed to end up here and he led them to «the guest house», which was much more comfortable. A few hours later, they saw the Changsub guy, arriving with Minhyuk and shrunk Peniel to the village, Ilhoon was with them and was pouting.

Minhyuk seemed astounded by the village and kept asking questions to Ilhoon and didn't get any answers but «you should shut up before I eat you...» and Peniel and Changsub had apparently became best friends in the world, which made Sungjae kind of jealous... Minhyuk and Peniel settled in the guest house too and after, they got to meet Eunkwang too. At this moment, they witnessed Eunkwang and Minhyuk both falling in love at first sight. It was unexpected but very cute.  
Apparently, Eunkwang had sent Changsub to go stop Ilhoon before he traumatized them while bringing them to the safety of the village and then they had all come back together. 

Sungjae had left them all to go explore the village. There were really a lot if monkeys in there... Sungjae ended up in the highest house there was in the village, he dominated the whole jungle from here, and it was beautiful. It started raining heavily, and there was lightning and Sungjae got so scared he couldn't move from that place anymore. He figured he would have to stay here until the end of the storm.

After a while, he had seated against the wall and was just waiting for the storm to end so he got quite startled when a head appeared from the ladder that led to the house and had a relieved expression when he saw Sungjae was there, Changsub finished climbing in and sat down on the floor too.  
«Hi...we looked for you everywhere, we were kind of worried...are you alright ???»

Sungjae was sooo glad to see anyone he kind of jump on him and hugged him out of the blue. Since Sungjae was too scared to go out of the house, they stayed there during all of the storm and Sungjae would have liked to know what happened next but he just suddenly woke up.

He had a moment of uncertainty at what the fuck that dream was. And he had to check he was indeed in his room and not in the middle of the jungle with jungle Changsub that had his hair way too long to Sungjae's liking and fortunately, normal life Changsub was still asleep and had had his hair recently cut and that made Sungjae happy. Even though he really wondered how his dream would have ended, Ilhoon had some serious issues in there, Peniel was 30cm tall and he still didn't get why and Eunkwang and Minhyuk were about to have the most romantic story ever in this dream so he would have liked to know the rest...

Sungjae didn't know falling back into a dream was possible but apparently it was since he was back in the jungle. And some time had gone by. They had spent weeks at the village and Sungjae felt like it was a home he would never forget and especially never forget the time he spent here. They were going away and for some reason it was breaking his heart.

He looked around and realized Minhyuk wasn't coming back with them, he was next to Eunkwang and was waving them goodbye. And Ilhoon was coming back to the city with them. He had borrowed some clothes from Hyunsik (jungle clothes would not fit well in a city...) and he had cut his hair and now looked way less scary, he actually looked all cute and tiny, especially since Hyunsik's clothes were too big for him and he looked lost, holding on to Hyunsik's arm, waving goodbye too.

Sungjae felt his heart getting torn off. He didn't know he had gotten that attached, well he had to admit he didn't know whether he was attached to the village as a whole or to one person in particular especially since the storm. He was sad to leave Eunkwang too, that king guy is one funny guy.

But still, he would certainly not miss him as much as he would miss Changsub and seeing the look in the other's eyes as he was walking away from the village, Sungjae felt it may be mutual but he was probably just imagining things and he just adjusted how shrunk Peniel had settled on his shoulder and he focused on going back to the city.

The way back to the city was way easier because Ilhoon knew the jungle like the back of his pocket. Still, Sungjae followed feeling like his heart had been ripped off of him and it hurt so much it woke him up.

When Sungjae woke up, he was in tears, really, in tears. Why had he woken up before he knew the end of it??? It was all because he had gotten in a fight with that stupid Changsub the day before and Changsub had told him to go sleep alone and that probably had influenced that dream... He stood up and went to Changsub's room because he needed to ask him if he would have chased after him or not and so he went there and shook Changsub until he woke up and :

\- What the fuck Sungjae, it's the middle of the fucking night, what the fuck do you want?

\- If I ever go away, will you chase after me? - whispered Sungjae.

Changsub groaned some kind of answer and just pulled Sungjae in bed with him and before Sungjae could ask anything else he had already fallen back asleep. He soon fell back asleep too and somehow got back in the dream, some time had passed by, he was at home, having breakfast, cereals to be more precise and he felt depressed, why was this dream so persistent.

That's when he heard knocking at the door and went to open it. He got startled when he saw Changsub was the one knocking and it was weird because last time he had seen jungle Changsub he had long hair and he was in the middle of the jungle and yet there he was now, in front of him. He looked so happy that Sungjae had opened the door Sungjae felt like he wanted to bear-hug him for like forever.

Sungjae woke up before he knew why Changsub was here and got so mad he kind of hit real life Changsub which woke him up and he looked at Sungjae like «wtf?» and asked him when the hell he had gotten in his bed, it was scary and Sungjae got mad saying he was the one that had gotten him into his bed and he was the victim here!

He got up and went away leaving a confused Changsub and he hadn't left the room he got back to the bed and told him about the weird dream he was having and realized midway Changsub wasn't awake enough to actually understand what he was talking about because he was looking at him as if he was some kind of weird alien talking and at some point in Sungjae's rambling he said that he sometimes still wondered whether Sungjae was a mutant or not...

As hard as he tried (sleeping whenever he could), he never managed to get back into the dream and at some point he just gave up and out of frustration decided that Changsub had come to tell him he loved him but he just didn't know so, one night he got Changsub to focus on him telling him his dream and asked him to focus and not think about anything else and just imagine he was jungle Changsub and tell him why he had left the jungle.

Changsub looked at him as if he was some kind of idiot and said :

«You're telling me that in your dream, I meet you after having spent years stuck with Eunkwang and Ilhoon? Of course I went to your home to chase after you dude! And by the way, that dream wasn't that weird, I once had to listen to one of Ilhoon's dream, and trust me, there was some real shit going on, it involved gangs and murder and Peniel was Al Capone in it. And Eunkwang once told me about a dream he had where you were actually a mutant...so don't worry about your jungle dreams, they're great. Come here you dumb kid, of course I went after you...» and he pulled Sungjae in for a kiss, that ended up not being just one kiss and Sungjae went to sleep very happy and did not dream that night and it felt great because he wouldn't be over thinking about stuff that had happened in his subconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling upon this made me want to write some weird dreams for Sungjae again, I guess I will if anything comes up...


	6. Not Sungjae's, but Ilhoon's worst ever nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Ilhoon used to react whenever he was told he looked like Eunkwang? Get that mindset in...
> 
> By the way, this is extremely what the f*ck.

Ilhoon woke up, feeling well rested but wanting to keep the feeling of being asleep a bit longer, keeping his eyes closed for a while. He turned on his side, and hearing a soft sleepy groan next to him his eyes shot open. He had gone to sleep alone, what the hell? Even more weird, out of all people, next to him there was Minhyuk, still sound asleep.  
Ilhoon frowned, his bedsheets were usually white but these ones were brown... wait a minute, this wasn't his bed! Ilhoon sat up, realizing he was in Minhyuk's room. Had he somehow sleepwalked there? But why Minhyuk's room of all places?

Ilhoon raised his hand to rub his eyes, thinking maybe he was still dreaming, and stopped midway, glaring at his hand. Not, not _his_ hand, this hand didn't look like his hand at all. Ilhoon glanced down, looking at his body. Or rather, the body he was in, this... was not himself, and he wasn’t wearing the clothes he had been the night before.

He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself, trying not to panic. What the hell was going on?

He stood up, feeling weird as this wasn't the same as being in his own body, and went to the nearest mirror, how did this body looked...?

He instantly regretted that idea. This was the worst, nothing worse could ever happen than _that_... This... why had this been done to him? What had he done to deserve such a punishment? Why was he suddenly _in Eunkwang's body_?

It didn't even explain why in the world he was sleeping in Minhyuk's room...

Not able to take it anymore, Ilhoon rushed out of the room and was about to run to his room when he bumped into himself, at least, into his beloved body. The Ilhoon in front of him was as panicked as he was. They looked at each other in the eyes and Ilhoon in front of him ended up asking "Il...Ilhoon?" and Ilhoon realized the only being that could be in his body was... "Eun... Eunkwang hyung?" , it was all Ilhoon could mutter, surprised by how Eunkwang's voice sounded when he talked, Ilhoon in front of him slowly nodded.

 

It was more than what Ilhoon could take. He fell on the floor and passed out.

 

Ilhoon woke up screaming his lungs out. He jumped out of his bed and looked around seeing with relief that he was in his own room, wearing his own pajamas and he hesitantly glanced at the mirror, sighing in relief again when he saw he was himself again. What a horrible experiment...

Ilhoon walked out of his room and walked by Eunkwang who sang good morning to him.  
Ilhoon glared at him, not able to forget that horrible nightmare he had had... He went down to take his breakfast and as he was eating, Eunkwang sat in front of him saying:  
\- You know, I had a very weird dream, I was… I was somehow waking up in your body... and… you were in mine.

Ilhoon froze, his mouth stuffed with food and his eyes wide opened, feeling cold sweat dripping down his back, his breathing getting uneven.

They had had the same dream.

No, not dream. They had had the same nightmare, though, he was flattered Eunkwang saw it as a dream, because it wasn’t his case.

But, had it really just been a dream?

 

No... It couldn't be... stuff like that weren't real, were they? It was just a nightmare… wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe, one day I will write the story I thought about when I first had this idea...  
> Anyway, this was mainly for my own entertainment (as all of my stories though...), I would love to experiment an out of body thing one day... and imagining Ilhoon ending up in Eunkwang's body was way too fun, I needed to write it...  
> And I put it here because I didn't know what to do with it... this was written quite some time ago...
> 
> Thanks for reading my weird as f* excuse of a story, I hope you have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this !!  
> Have a great day !


End file.
